


Tequila Makes His Clothes Fall Off

by philcantwerk



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Body Shots, Grinding, M/M, a bit mature sorry, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philcantwerk/pseuds/philcantwerk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil go to a house party and all escalates from there (smut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tequila Makes His Clothes Fall Off

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first post on here aha hope you enjoy x

Phil wouldn’t attend many parties if it wasn’t for Dan. Sure, he doesn’t attend too many now, but the amount would be very sparse if it wasn’t for his best friend.

And he most definitely wouldn’t be at this one now. Which he’d be very happy about.

Phil could feel the base of the music in his fingertips before they’d even entered the house, and at first it was thrilling, the feeling filling his guts with expectations of new beginnings, but two hours in, the songs were starting to get a bit repetitive and Phil had a bit of a headache.

He’d lost Dan to the sea of unknown faces a long time ago, but he wasn’t too bothered anymore, because he’d managed to find someone he vaguely knew, and pretty much hadn’t left this guy’s side since.

And it’d be quite hard now, as the guy had him pressed against a wall and a tongue down his throat, making it hard for Phil to remember his own name, let alone the name of the guy.

“Phil!” The call of his own name seemed to stand out amongst all the other people shouting, and Phil pulled away from the guy-Jeff?-to find a ridiculously drunk and ruffled up looking Dan standing in front of him.

“Hm?” Phil murmured, looking at his best friend with wide eyes because it was quite hard to concentrate on Dan when he was currently being grinded against.

“Dude, you look like Carrie just after the bit when she gets pig’s blood poured all over her. Only, without the pig’s blood.” Dan got lost in thought for a second before he grabbed the collar of the man pressed against Phil and pushed him away. “Bye Joe,” he grinned and waved the man away.

Joe. Of course. “Wait-I-what?” Phil spluttered as Joe walked-more of a stumble if Phil was honest-away, obviously searching for someone to carry on the fun with. “We were busy!”

“Not anymore,” Dan smirked, reaching down to grab Phil’s hand. “Come on. We’re doing body shots.”

Phil let himself get pulled through a few rooms he didn’t even realise existed until they reached a gigantic dining room, where people were gathering around a man who was stood on a very fancy looking oak table in the middle. Phil winced. He was so glad he wasn’t the one who’d have to clear this up in the morning.

“Who’s ready for body shots!” The man cried, and the gathering of people cheered in return. “Ok, rules are no funny stuff unless the person you’re with is up for it, and don’t take too long, cause we all want a turn.” There were some people who cheered at this statement. “Right, can our..‘body shotters’, as it were, come up to the front please?”

Phil had stopped paying attention after the man said 'body shotters’. Was that their professional name? What do you get when there’s loads of them? Is it like a gaggle of geese? A gaggle of Body Shotters. Phil snorted and turned to tell Dan his thoughts, only to realise his best friend was no longer standing by his side and people were moving to join different queues.

Phil panicked briefly and turned around, looking for the younger. Maybe he’d joined a line already? Phil pulled a face as he looked at the two lines, one mainly male based and the other the majority being females.

“Phil!” Once again his name was called out by Dan, and Phil’s head shot up, only to see Dan standing on the table next to the host, who had a very pretty brunette girl on the other side. “Join my line!” Dan pointed to the line that consisted of mainly women and Phil shrugged, slipping in halfway through.

What were they doing again? Oh yeah, body shots.

Wait, what?

It was too late now, the man shouted go and both the girl and Dan were taking off their clothes, earning yet again more cheering from the crowd. Phil could only focus on Dan as he slipped off his jeans effortlessly and then pulled his t-shirt over his head, revealing a pair of boxers that left very little to the imagination. He lay down on a bright red chaise sofa, smirking at the first girl in the line and beckoning her over.

Salt, shot, lime. That’s all Phil had to remember, and then he wouldn’t make a fool of himself. Salt, shot, lime.

Jealousy burned in the pit of his stomach as the girl leaned forward to take the lime, sucking on it before spitting it out, kissing Dan quickly afterwards. Salt, shot, lime.

Phil counted the amount of people in front of him. Seven more to go. Salt, shot, lime. Easy.

Dan seemed to be enjoying all the attention he got from all the pretty girls that were licking off his chest, but Phil wanted to really impress him now. Salt, shot, lime.

The younger smirked when Phil reached the front of the line, accepting a salt shaker from a man standing close by. He lent down, resting his knee on the side of the chaise, and licked a stripe up Dan’s neck to his ear, feeling the boy shudder underneath him. He tasted good on Phil’s tongue, sweat mixing with cologne, making Phil want nothing more than to run his tongue all over Dan’s body.

Salt.

He leaned over Dan’s body, feeling the heat radiate off his best friend as he picked up the tequila bottle and Dan gave him an odd look before Phil tipped a bit of the bottle on to Dan’s chest, causing the boy to gasp.

Shot.

He took a lime from a bowl by his side, running the pad of his thumb over Dan’s lips to get them to open so he could place the lime between his teeth.

Lime.

Phil’s tongue found Dan’s neck once again, tingling at the taste of the salt in his hypersensitive mouth. He licked over the area a few times, collecting all the salt in his mouth before he ran his tongue down Dan’s chest, circling his nipple and relishing the taste of the burning tequila.

He carried on his trail, dipping his tongue into Dan’s navel to collect all the tequila in there and not soon after, he slipped his tongue just barely under the waist band of Dan’s boxers, looking up at the boy and noticing that the lime had slipped out of his mouth.

He picked it up and bit down on it, swallowing the tangy juice that spurted out of it, spitting it away before he lent down and kissed Dan, slipping his leg in between Dan’s, feeling that the experience had made him hard. He smirked at this.

“Next time,” He whispered against Dan’s lips so only the boy can hear, “I want your mouth on me.”

Dan gasped at this, pushing his hips up against Phil’s leg. “Jesus Phil,” he groaned, wrapping his arms around the older’s neck, pulling him down for another kiss. “Since when did you know how to use your mouth like that?”

Phil laughed. “Oh, I can do a lot more than that.” Dan’s hips pushed up against Phil’s leg again and he whimpered.

“God,” Dan groaned, eyes fluttering back as he carried on grinding against Phil’s leg. “God, Phil, I wanna feel your tongue on me again.”

Phil didn’t need asking twice. His tongue ran down Dan’s chest again, stopping to nibble on his other nipple as he ran his teeth and tongue and lips over Dan, feeling hazy on the taste of the boy.

“F-fuck,” Dan murmured as his head fell back and he rode out his orgasm pressing against Phil’s leg, his face a picture of absolute pleasure.

It took him a moment before he came back around, but by that time, Phil had turned around and winked at the next person in line, daring them to beat his performance.

Good luck with that. He smirked as he looked back at Dan, who’s eyes were still half lidded with pleasure, and his chest was still heaving after the experience. Phil couldn’t wait to get home so he use his tongue like that on Dan again and again.


End file.
